I Thought I Knew You
by Filia Dea Lunae
Summary: Serena, Seyia, and Darien are best friends, but what happens when Seyia takes his friendship with Serena too far?


Title: I Thought I Knew You

Author: Filia Dea Lunae

Rating: PG-13

This is my first fan fiction and it is about Serena, Seyia, and Darien. It starts out as a romance moves into drama. Seyia takes his friendship with Serena to the point where she doesn't know if she can forgive him for what he has done to her and she is afraid that if she tells him off that her friendship with Darien will be ruined.

Disclaimer: I do not and most likely will never own Sailor Moon.

Did you every have that one special friend that you thought knew everything about you and you wanted to tell that person everything. You knew that they would never judge you. You knew that no matter what they would be there for you not caring about your faults. It didn't matter that you were different genders, and you cared for that friend equally the same. What would you do if that friend changed the status quo? What would you do if things were moving way to fast in one direction? This is my story, my best friend Seyia understood everything about me or at least that's what I thought.

I knew practically everything about him and I accepted him for who he was for his faults and his past. I hung out with him and his best friend Darien all the time. I felt the same way for Darien as my best friend. They were both my best Friends; together we were the three musketeers.

My story begins in the middle of the first semester of senior year. The three of us shared two different classes together and we started to talk and hang out. We were in English and personal finance together. I would go over by them to talk about whatever was on my mind or just simply what we did in class.

"Hey Seyia, Darien What's Up?"

"Hi Serena, Not much, How about you?" said Seyia very coolly.

"Nothing really new is going on. One things for sure I am just sick of this bullshit personal finance class. Mr. Bill can be so entirely annoying trying to psychoanalyze everything. I can believe it but I can't that Sappy would take a first year teacher and teach a class that he was not trained to teach. Nothings different from Economics. We are doing the exact same stock, investments, and cash vs. credit cards. Oh, it's just so annoying and having him twice a day it sucks."

"Yeah Bill is a philosophical idiot." Agreed Seyia, "I feel sorry that you have him twice a day, what other class do you have him for?"

"AP US History," answered Serena, "It's not much better in that class either. All we do is read the chapters and do these packets that if they are done are only worth five points. So Darien how's football going for ya?"

"Fine, looks like we will be going to State"

"That's great"

"What are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Working at cops," answered Seyia.

"Working at Fazolies," answered Darien.

"I'm working too. McDonalds. Yuck" was my reply....

"Miss, Taylor please take your seat and get back to your reading. If I'm not mistaken but I believe that you still have 20 pages of reading left, and you boys do also." Said Mr. Collins as sternly as he could. Nobody took Mr. Collins seriously, He was in his late thirties, a shaved head that made him look bald, the hair color was practically white, with a dark gray/white mixture goatee, he was short, and had no muscle tone to him.

"But Mr. Collins I'm done and the worksheet to go with the reading is finished. Actually I am done with the entire book. And I was wondering do you have the paper that we turned into you about three weeks ago?" I asked.

Ding, Ding, Ding

"See you guys later" and I left to go to AP US history.

In the beginning that's what things were like very casual, very agreeable. As time went on though we became closure and they started to tease me a little and I them. Towards the end of October there was a retreat required for us to attend so that we graduated. It was an over night retreat and I had to leave early because there was Tennis sub-sectionals and I played number 3 doubles. One activity that they did while I was gone was where everyone would write a short little note to one another saying what they liked about the person. I was completely taken off guard when I got back to school and saw who wrote me letters. I only had five but they each mean so much to me. My surprise was a letter that Darien wrote me.

"Serena,

Yer awesome tennis and you work hard at everything. I'll be asking you for money later in life. Jk ï 


End file.
